


Soaked

by splendidcas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidcas/pseuds/splendidcas
Summary: Summary: taking a bath with Klaus is rarely just taking a bath.Warnings: smutty smut stuffs. light choking, reader’s a little dom. it’s literally 99.99% smut. whoops.Originally posted to my TUA tumblr, @wildklaus :)
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/You
Kudos: 69





	Soaked

Settling into the clawfoot tub, you leaned your head back against Klaus’ chest and sighed, the hot water soothing your tight muscles.

“This was such a good idea,” you groaned, shutting your eyes. You couldn’t remember the last time you had a hot bath, and it was so much better than you expected.

Klaus grinned and wrapped his arms lovingly around your stomach. “I told you. Bubble baths are _always_ a good idea, my dear.”

You let out a content hum in agreement, your eyes trained on the bubbles surrounding yours and Klaus’ entwined legs and feet. When was the last time you got to play with bubbles? Probably when you were a kid. The thought makes you smile--Klaus always brought out the kid in you in the very best way. You felt freer when you were with him, like you didn’t have a care in the world, and you didn’t have to worry about what others thought of you. He made you feel more you.  
So focused on feeling the bubbles surrounding your skin, you let out a surprised squeak when Klaus suddenly rolled your nipples between his nimble fingers.

“Whoops, didn’t mean to startle you,” Klaus said innocently, fingers still toying with your sensitive buds.

You huffed, smiling. “What are you doing?”

He placed a kiss to the sensitive spot on your neck, and your eyes shut at the welcome contact. “I don’t know what you mean.” His fingers moved from your nipples to grab your breasts, massaging and squeezing gently. You let out a quiet moan, and Klaus groans in response. “I love the sounds you make.”

“I thought we were doing this to relax,” you said, craning your neck to quirk a brow at him.

He smiled mischievously. “We are. But this is like... _double_ relaxation.”

 _Couldn’t really disagree with that_. Reaching your hand around, you gripped the back of his neck and gently pulled him in for a steamy kiss. Your free hand took his and placed it right where you needed him most, and Klaus grinned against your lips.

“Ooh, eager, are we?”

“For you? Always,” you answered honestly.

Klaus hummed happily against your neck and began rubbing slow circles against your clit, and you sagged against him, instant pleasure consuming you. The man was a damn sex god--somehow he always knew exactly where and how to touch you, always hitting juuust the right spot, playing your body like an instrument. Hell, he probably knew you better than yourself. And he was making you feel _so good_ , but you needed more.

"Finger me, please,” you groaned, desperation evident in your voice.

“Y’know,” he whispered in your ear, “I think you might be the one person who’s whinier than me.”

“Shutu-- _Ooh_ ,” you gasped as two of his fingers slid easily into you. Your hands gripped the sides of the tub, face contorted with pleasure.

“God, Y/N, you’re always so tight,” he groaned, digits pumping in and out of you while his free arm reached across your chest to grab your breast, effectively caging you to him. You loved when he controlled you like this, held onto you with a vice-like grip. You were utterly and completely _his._

You could feel his hard length resting against your lower back, and your fingers itched with the need to touch him. Releasing your grip on the side of the tub, you reached behind you and took hold of him, pussy clenching at the guttural noise he made in response.

“Fuck, baby, just like that,” he breathed, hips involuntarily bucking up into your hand as you stroked him.

The water was lukewarm now and the bubbles had dissolved, but neither of you cared, the two of you getting each other off the only thing you could focus on. “Klaus, ‘m close,” you panted.

Klaus didn’t let up, his long fingers curling inside you with every thrust, his other hand leaving your breast to continue to rub your clit. Seconds later you let go, shuddering against him with a cry of his name as he worked you through your high.

Panting, you turned in the water to face him, hand on his throbbing cock. You flashed him your best puppy eyes. “Want you to finish inside me, Klaus.”

Klaus threw his head back dramatically with a loud groan. “Do you really even have to ask? Come here.”

You grinned, biting your lip as you straddled his lap. You knew this was about to get messy, but you didn’t care. You just wanted to feel him inside you, _now_. You placed your hands on his shoulders as he put himself at your entrance, and you slowly sank down until you were completely full of him. He let out a needy grunt, his forehead falling to rest against yours. He always stretches you _so damn good,_ every time feels like the very first time.

Klaus squeezed your hips in encouragement, and you lifted them before sinking down again, your mouth falling open in ecstasy. The two of you found a rhythm quickly, and in moments the cold water was splashing over the edges, soaking the floor. Neither of you even noticed, enraptured in the feeling of one another.

He grit his teeth and grunted, and you knew he was close. “Baby, who do you belong to?” you groaned in his ear, playfully biting his earlobe.

“You,” he moaned desperately, fingers clutching your hips tight enough to leave bruises.

You immediately placed your hand around his neck and squeezed, and it took everything in Klaus not to finish right then and there. “I’m sorry, what? I can’t hear you.”

Klaus mumbled out a _“Jesus Christ,”_ biting his lip to keep it together as you bounced on him unceremoniously. “You, Y/N, I’m yours!”

You grinned and pressed a sloppy, scorching kiss to his lips. “Then finish.”

Klaus obeyed seconds later, finishing inside you with a needy cry of your name. You rode him through it, only stopping after he collapsed into your arms.

“I love you,” you mumbled quietly, kissing every inch of his skin that you can reach.

He looked up at you with an expression of awe. Even after all this time, he couldn’t believe that someone like you could love someone like him. “I love you so much, Y/N.”

You placed a loving kiss to his lips before grabbing his hands and helping him stand up with you. “C’mon, let’s get out before we’re prunes.”

You wrapped a towel around him before wrapping one around yourself, and that’s when a loud knock sounded at the door.

“Klaus? Y/N?”

_Diego._

You opened the door, and Diego’s shoulders dropped in annoyance at the sight before him. Klaus was behind you, finishing up wrapping a second towel around his head, and your cheeks were flushed. Oh yeah, and there was water _everywhere._

“You two are animals, you know that?”

Klaus came up behind you and put his hand on your waist. “And what’s wrong with that, dear brother?”

Diego glared. “What’s wrong is that the kitchen is leaking all over the place from all the water you two spilled on the floors.”

Your eyes widened while Klaus grinned proudly. “It happened that fast?”

Diego shook his head, shrugging. “Old house.” Taking a step back, he eyed you two before pointing. “You two better come clean up the mess.”

Klaus waved his brother off as he shut the door. “Yeah, yeah.” He turned to you, eyes twinkling.

“So, round two?”


End file.
